1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an electromagnetic contactor and more particularly, it pertains to an overcurrent latch therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The typical magnetic contactor generally used in industry may from time to time see load currents of from four to ten times the rating of the contactor. If the overload condition persists, an overload relay acts to open the contactor in which case the contactor must interrupt whatever load current is flowing to remove the load from the power system. In many applications, the power system capacity is practically unlimited. Indeed, in some industries such as marine, railway, mining, offshore drilling, off road construction, there are a number of applications in which space is at a premium and the machinery builder must resort to unconventional practices to squeeze maximum performance into minimum space. In most of these applications, a power system has a limited capacity.